zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoR:Bay/Prologue
Ark:Relyt, we there yet? Me:For the last time Ark, No! Ark: When are we gonna get there? Me:Ark, if you ask me that one more time, I swear, I am going to take my sword and shove it so far up your a- Blondie:Shut it, we're almost there. As many of you may remember me, I am Relyt Of Wisdom or Hero Of Wisdom and occasionally, Relyt Of The Zora's. Well, as many of you may know from before that I am on a journey to Termina, The Great Bay. I am on a mission to find out what mysterious dark energy has been going on over here. The Goddess, Farore, has sent me with my closest friends, only because she believes that something over here is very dangerous. Or is that what she really believes? I believe that there is something here she needs me to find out. But what I can't understand is what do my friends have any business doing here? We began this journey a week ago. Farore was supposed to warp us to The Bay, but instead, we where launched to some forest near by. We haven't slept and are hungry. I am the most frustrated because my girlfriend Ilia, isn't getting along with my roomate, Malon. I think she is mad because she is closer to me than she is in terms of living. In the pass they fought for different things, to sit by me in lunch, to go to a show(a band play) with me, who is going to the store with me and lets not forget the biggest one, who wants to go out with me. Even though I stated that I am going out with Ilia, Malon is trying to make me like her, which it happens to be working. Well this week was no different, I had to break up three, Ark broke up two and Linket broke up 10. Blondie really doesn't care. A random boy, with black hair covering his face, comes out of no where. ???:Hey you! Posers! Ark:Is he talking to us Relyt? Relyt:Uh, I guess not. Ark and I are two out of 100 punks in Hyrule. We are the two most hardcore and street punker's over there. We where interviewed by a popular Rock News crew, Rocks N' Swords. We where titled, "The Unholy Bastards", because Ark come from a very religious and wealthy family, yet he continues to live on streets and beat any one up in the church. I as you know, am the son of the goddess of wisdom, Nayru. In addition to that, I am a jerk towards some people, vandalize religious property or goddess resembling items, and being the top punk in the scene at Hyrule. Me:Hey, douche, come here. ???:Noway, I don't talk to posers. Ark:Ah, f**k off, dick. ???:Stop talking ass- Malon:Enough, who are you? ???:Well after I'm done kicking their ass, I'll be your, that blonde chick, the chick with the crown and that super hot blondie over there's daddy. Malon:Okay, um, eww. Blondie:Why does everyone keep calling me blondie? It was bad enough that Relyt, Ark, Argorok, and Darvus keep calling me that. Why can't you guys call me by my real name,L- ???:Shut sweet momma. Can't wait to put my dick in- Ark:Hey! No one talks to her like that!! Me:Yeah. Eh Ark, let's f**k this guy up? Ark:You read my mind. Chapter 1>>